. The long-term objective of this project is the development of a more accurate and useful instrument with which to perform pneumatic microinjection of fluids in the life sciences and microchemistry. Experimental studies performed by the applicant in Phase I of this project confirm that pneumatic injection can be effected with an accuracy and reliability greater than heretofore possible. Further experimental studies of this microinjection method will continue in Phase II while a prototype apparatus is assembled. Software will be written to implement a graphic computer display-driven "instrument" using Object Oriented Programming (OOP). An accurate and reliable microinjection apparatus in the picoliter and subpicoliter range does not presently exist. It would find ready acceptance in the scientific research market.